WHIPPED
by edward6234
Summary: The Cullen's all go to a club and teach a few boys a lesson about what being 'whipped' is really like.
1. Chapter 1

_QUOTE I found on line: _

"_Based on my life and marriage, the definition of whipped must be: _

_**Whipped, noun**_1. A man who is invested in a happy, healthy marriage with a woman he loves.2. Engaging in a relationship of mutual give and take, where each person is more interested in the good of their mate, that their own happiness, thereby ensuring the latter.3. Lucky bastard."

What is an acronym for a guy that is whipped? (I made up _**so it sucks**_!)

W.H.I.P.P.E.D

W. with

H. herI. inP. perfectP. peace,E. exquisitely D. devoted!

* * *

Summery: The Cullen's all go to a club and teach a few _boys _a lesson about what being 'whipped' is really like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of that Stephenie Meyer does, but I am glad that we can have fun with the characters! I also do not own many of the quotes, jokes, and all around phases used in this story. Most of which were googled on line. But all quotes that end with a * all came from my very wonderful cousin Billy.

Edward and Bella walk hand-in-hand into the club. Edward held the door for her as she smiled up at him. The music was blaring in the background and people all around were dancing, you could smell the alcohol in the air. They came to this club to meet up with the other Cullen siblings. Rose and Alice wanted to show their new sister where they loved to hang out. Emmett and Jasper just wanted to see the girls have a great time. The place was crowded and loud, not the sort of place that Bella enjoyed but it was dark and if she was with Edward she would be fine. 

3 guys Travis, Rick, and Brian. Sat in a booth watching the Cullen's all night. They sat there laughing and joking. These boys had no idea that not only could the Cullen's hear what they were saying but that Edward could also read their thoughts.

Emmett and Jasper watched as Alice and Rose tried to drag Bella from Edward's arms and onto the dance floor. Bella complained that she would rather watch with the men but Alice argued that Edward would rather see her having fun so Bella unwilling was dragged into the middle of the room.

"Does Alice ever let anyone just sit around!?" Emmett asked sarcastically as they watched the girls pushing Bella off.

"Alice just wants her to have fun and enjoy herself, what's so wrong about that?" Jasper defended his hyperactive wife.

"Its wrong that they are **forcing **her to do something they know she doesn't want to do. Your wives are very manipulative." Edward countered as the girls started to dance. Bella didn't seem to be having that bad a time so Edward let it go. _He was sure to have a talk with Alice later about Bella's rights_. Emmett and Jasper just laughed and agreed that Bella would soon be as bad as the girls.

"My Bella won't be corrupted by your little monsters" Edward joked. 

"Monsters!?" Emmett and Jasper questioned, laughing at the same time. 

They watched the girls dance for a few hours when the floor became really crowed the girls went back to the table to '_rest'. _As vampires they could have danced all night and never tired but as the room filled they had to appear human, well as much as they could. The boys in the booth were watching the girls dance and they were watching how the Cullen men acted around them. 

"Some guys just don't have any freedom anymore. So sad!" Travis commented to his 2 friends. This was not the first that these three have said but it was starting to get on the Rose and Alice's nerves. 

"Yeah, I know man. How could any guy get so whipped like that let alone three of them." Brian agreed.

"Dude … did you see those girls though! Total babes." Rick seemed to be in a daze and only half listening. He was too busy staring at Rose, Alice and Bella in ways that were pissing them off. Even if they tried not to show it.

"Yeah! Hot… defiantly hot but not worth loosing your manhood." Brain and Travis said at the same time. 

"They are so whipped their theme song is _the man song_!"* Travis called, as a new joke towards the Emmett Jasper and Edward.

"They are so whipped if you look up whipped in the dictionary there is a picture of them"* Brian added his own joke. 

"Isn't there any other place they could be?" Rose hissed. "I mean really! We never had this big a problem before." 

"I know Baby, Say the word and I'll get rid of them!" Emmett said eagerly. 

"Its not that bad … can't we just ignore them?" Bella asked trying to clam Rose and Alice down some.

"Its not like they know we hear them … But that's still no excuse for their comments." Jasper tried to sooth Alice by rubbing her arm as he held her and by sending calming emotions to the whole table. 

"Its just plain rude! I for one am not just going to sit here and listen to this crap." Alice said and them her eyes lit up and she practically jumped out of Jasper's lap. "I know let's get them to stop. Lets get them to leave or maybe we can get them kicked out!" 

"That's a great idea Alice! Did you have anything in mind?" Rose asked clearly enjoying the idea of punishing those that have irritated her.

"Alice I don't …." Bella started but Edward cut in.

"I have a better idea Alice…" Edward didn't get to finish either as Alice's eyes froze and she had a vision of his plan. She started to pout but soon was laughing, clearly pleased with this plan.

"EDWARD that's perfect!!" Alice squealed and everyone looked at her then back to Edward in confusion.

"Ok, …. So what's this perfect plan pixie?" Emmett asked, clearly irritated, after a minute of them both just smiling.

"We aren't going to get back at them. … Not really but what we are going to do is educate them. Teach these _boys _some manners and some respect." Edward explained. 

"They are so whipped they constantly worry about their chicks' reactions." Brian jokes again. " I mean really did any of them do anything without permission?" 

"As if it wasn't bad enough with the girls telling them what to do, they all asked if there was anything more they could do for those girls all night. I think I was getting sick!" Travis complained. They didn't even use sarcasm!"

"Actually listening to their problems and I bet they will turn off the TV at home to hear it all over again. Rick mentioned "Poor idiots!"

The girls were sitting with the guys at the table listening to the boys joke and laugh. Alice and Rose were getting more and more pissed but didn't show it as far as the three boys could tell. Emmett and Jasper liked the plan about as much as Alice and were both ready to educate the poor souls in the booth. The Cullen's were keeping up a conversation and all the guys held their girls on their laps. The conversation grew loader as the topic was more for the three in the booth listening in. 

"Is there anything we can get you ladies!" Jasper asked pleasantly.

"I don't think so but we will let you know if anything changes" Alice told him with a peck on his cheek, causing a huge smile to spread across his face. 

"How about you Rosy? Is there anything you need Love?" Emmett asked as he nibbled playfully on her neck.

"No, I'm fine … well as long as you don't mess up my hair I'm fine." Rose said only half way joking with him. She giggled as he wiggled his eye brows at her again.

"It's a good thing I'm used to that Emmett or I might really think something was wrong with you!" Bella laughed. "Beside you all just asked us that question not even 5 minutes ago." 

"We can't help it if we need you all to be happy Love!" Edward said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. 

"Love is the condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own." The Cullen men stated at the same time. 

"Can you say puck fest! I mean really did you hear that garbage about love and happiness." Travis made a gagging noise.

"Puck Fest!" Brian repeated and he joined in with the gagging sounds and laughing that followed.

The girls decided to go back to dancing, Bella wasn't as stubborn about not going this time as it was just another plot to trick the boys. They all got up and as the girls started to walk away all the Cullen guys pretended to have a hard time letting go. _This wasn't really that __**hard **__to pretended._

"The Hip-Attachment faze, they never go anywhere without those girls." Rick teased. 

"Their so whipped they get sad every time they close their eyes cause they can't see their girls."* Travis joked. 

The girls are still dancing on the floor as the boys in the booth joke and talk about the Cullen men.

"The girls seem to be enjoying themselves. Its great to see them all so happy!" Jasper commented as the Cullen guys watch the girls dancing again. 

"Yeah but it sucks that they make us sit hear. I want to move!" Emmett whined. 

"It could be worse Emm. Rose could have told us to stay home this time." Edward argued. "Besides its not like they are that far, just a few yards away." All the guys sigh deeply as they long to be with the women they love. 

"True, it could be worse." Emmett agreed. 

"Lovers need room apart, if they do not, how are they suppose to have that '_I missed you so much today_' feeling." The Cullen men all said.

Travis smiled at the other boys like he had the greatest idea ever.

"What the plan now Trav?" Brian asked as he had seen this look many times before. 

"What if we show these poor guys what the are doing." Travis responded. "Maybe they don't realize how much these girls, as hot as they maybe, have totally controlled their lives. Its almost sad."

"Great idea dude! But how?" Rick agreed. 

"You'll see, you'll see. Come on" Travis said as he got up from the booth and had the other boys following. 

They were headed for the dance floor; straight to the middle, dead center. This is the exact spot the girls were dancing in. Alice and Rose just ignored the boys and Bella focused her attention back toward the table but the guys had moved? She looked around the room only to find them making their way up behind the boys. 

"Hello ladies!" I'm Travis and this is Brian and Rick." Travis introduced once they got close enough.

"Umm hello?" Bella replied. Edward and the others had yet to reach the group on the floor and they didn't seem to be getting any closer either. 

"Is there something you _boys _needed or can we get back to enjoying our night now?" Rose asked snippily. She was getting more pissed off with every second. 

Emmett moved in then with the others close behind. He went to stand behind Rose and wrapped her in his arms. To some this would look like a possessive embrace but the rest of the family could tell Emm was restraining her as well as calming her with his hold. 

"Girls don't you get tired of these boys always crowding you? I mean its not like we were doing anything!" Travis asked innocently. But he moved forward, cutting Edward off, to put an arm around Bella.

"Remove your arm from my wife!" Edward growled. He practically yanked him off her and shoved Travis into Rick. 

"The Possessor! You know some guys date girls who don't have names, at least according to them." Brian commented. "Stop saying "my wife". It's irritating and makes the poor babe sound like your latest novelty item. … _Not that there's anything wrong with objectifying woman_, but when you're using it strictly as a means of self-pleasing, it's lame and contrived.

Edward moved Bella so she was behind him. He glared fiercely at the boys and looked at if he would kill the next one that spoke. He hated they way these boys thought and even more so when directed at Bella. 

"God, chill out man. Its not like its that big of a deal! Its not the end of the world or anything." Rick said.

Edward stood there glaring until till Bella placed a hand on his shoulder and Jasper tried to send calming waves his way. He took a few _unneeded _deep breaths to calm.

"I love her and that's the beginning of everything." Edward said strongly. "I'm sure that's something _you _will **never **understand."

By now Jasper had come to stand by Alice's side, simply holding her hand in his. Alice and Jasper did not express their feeling in many words and touches but one thing they did do a lot of was holding hands. Mostly they just looked at each other, that alone would be enough to share their love for one another. 

"You're PDA people? Don't you know that public displays of affection are the most earnest ways of destroying your friendships with others. If you are surrounded by others, you may not kiss, or even _**hold hands**_!" Rick blurted out at Jasper. 

"Don't you know that little crap they have you do isn't worth shit!" Brian asked and then shook his head slowly. "Its sad to see you so willing to be fools for them."

Jasper just looked at his Alice and smile. Then he turned back to the boys.

"When I saw her I fell in love, and she smiled at me because she knew." Jasper said. "Nothing is more important than that!" 

"You know I'm getting really pissed with your stupid crap _boys_!" Rose hissed at the boys again.

Emmett moved his hand back up her arm till he reached her shoulders. She shuttered slightly at his touch as he began rubbing her back. Rose was getting really tense and Emmett hated to see her so upset, much like the rest of the family with their partners. 

"Giving her a backrub because it looks like her neck is sore. Oh, Isn't that sweet. You really do **need **a reality check don't you?" Travis taunted.

"Emmett let go!" Rose asked forcefully but with a little less hatred. 

Emmett did as she said and dropped his hands to his side. He knew better then to get in her way now. If they were going to keep this up Rose was going to enjoy kicking their little asses. 

"A man who is obedient to his female partner? I bet its in order to get some." Brian commented. "It wouldn't surprise me if she had you do a lot of bull shit to get what you want from her." 

"If you knew anything about love then you would know how stupid you all are." Emmett said harshly 

"And just what the hell do you know about love? You're nothing but a bunch of whipped baby boys." Rick spat at him. 

"Love has nothing to do with what you are expecting to get, it's what you are expected to give — which is everything!" Emmett said proudly and without missing a beat. 

"They make your decisions for you all huh? You go home when _their _ready, I bet its you guys that always pays right?" Rick asked smugly. 

"Your so whipped your girls say jump and you all are already in the air"* Travis joked. The boys started laughing again. "Have you all started checking in with each other's girls to make sure if something was ok? "* 

"You probably would stand in the middle of a busy shopping center holding their purses." Brian commented with a big stupid grin. "How difficult is it to say, "_No_" or even, "_**Hell no**_" when she says, _Here. Hold this for me_?"

"Have you put your "little black books" in the recycle bins yet?" Travis asked. 

"We don't have nor have we ever needed little black books." Edward commented sharply. "As for us paying and doing anything they ask; its only the best we can do. Unlike you, we are gentlemen and treat our wives with respect and love."

"Aren't the men supposed to be in control? You know, _**he **__wears the pants around here!"_ Rick asked. 

"They might wear the pants but their girls controls the zippers!" Brian corrected. "that's the only excuse they could have for the way the act. _I would say that's all it is, an act_. There's no way they really would put up with this crap otherwise." 

"Its almost sad how uneducated you _boys _are! If only you could take a few lessons and learn something." Rose and Alice said. "No wonder you don't have girl friends!"

"They do not love that do not show their love." The Cullen men all said at the same time that they all kissed their wives. 

Travis, Rick and Brian all stood there shocked! _How could the Cullen men all still act so calm and loving after everything that they told them_. They had to know something wasn't right, didn't they? The three boys were lost in thought just staring at the couples in front of them. Edward, _and everyone around for that matter_, could tell that these boys weren't going to understand no matter how long they keep this up. When suddenly three cell phones went off! 

"Hello?" All three of the boys answered.

As it turns out they did have girl friends and they weren't too pleased that the boys went out clubbing without them. They had a nice long yelling fit and told the boys to get home as soon as possible if they knew what was good for them. While listening to the boys pleading with their girls for a while Rose and Alice couldn't help but laugh and this caused Bella and even the men to laugh as well. Travis, Rick and Brian all ended up telling the girls they would all be home as soon as possible.

" Look who's **whipped **now _boys_!" Rose mused as she laughed when they started to walk away.

"Oh, wait before you go. I think you could use this more than any of us!" Edward called to the boys. 

As they were quickly leaving the dance floor, Edward ran up and handed Travis a torn out piece of a magazine. The article was one that Emmett found and ripped out as a joke for Edward and Bella. Edward didn't find it all that funny at the time but now was please.

* * *

The article read: 

**Attention guys: 9 ways to show your wife she's a priority in your life!**

1. Be home on time. When you say you are going to be home at a certain time you need to be there.

2. If your wife calls, answer the phone. It is one thing to say that my wife is a priority to me; it is another thing to show it by my actions.

3. Remember important dates. There are these things called anniversaries and birthdays (not to mention Christmas and Valentine's Day).

4. Continue to date her. We have to continue to pursue our wives after we marry them.

5. Help her around the house. Guys, the most important piece of advice I can give you is go ask her what you can do to help her

6. Be perceptive. This means we need to respond to her, to practice active listening and seek to understand how she feels and what she needs. God made her unique and gave her to us to serve her and take care of her. The only way we will do this is by really listening to her and being perceptive and responding to what she needs.

7. Never make disparaging remarks about her. We must honor our wives by the way we talk about them in public. Be open with your emotions and tell your wife how much you love her and why. Guard your tongue and don't make sarcastic comments about her in an attempt to be funny. Do not bash her to others.

8. When you are home, be home. I know that many of us are very busy and our jobs demand a lot. But when we get home, we need to drop the craziness that is our daily job and focus on our wife

9. Take care of yourself physically. 

…

The Cullens laugh and enjoy the rest of their time hanging out at the club. The girls dances off and on. As the night grew later they even dragged the guys out to dance. _This was not that difficult a task, _but some how the managed. As the club was closing and they all were getting ready to head home, the guys all wrapped their arms around their wives and whispered in their ears.

"If you love someone you say it, you say it right then, out loud. Otherwise the moment just… passes you by…" Emmett whispered. "I love you!"

"If I tell you I love you, can I keep you forever?" Jasper whispered and kissed Alice's neck. She giggled and just smiled.

"I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you" Edward whispered, kissed her neck and cradled Bella into his arms to carry her to the car.

**~They all go home and enjoy the rest of forever with the love of their lives!~**


	2. Ch2 Look Who's WHIPPED Now

Look who's _Whipped _now

The three boys from the club; Travis, Brian, and Rick all rushed out of there as fast as they could. After they received the calls from the girls that said they better get home soon, so they all left. Travis was dating a girl named Raven, Brian was seeing her sister Lilith, and Rick was in a long term relationship with those girls' best friend and roommate Kristin. The three girls have been living together for a while now and since the boys are dating them, they all hang out a lot. The other night the boys were growing tired of all the girl talk and all the constant nagging from the girls so they took a guys night out. After a night of watching the Cullen's and learning a few new lessons these guys received calls from their girls saying that they better get back home because they were not given permission to go out that night. Before Travis and the others had gotten too far, Edward rushed over and handed him a ripped out piece of magazine. Travis was just going to crumple it up and throw it out until he glanced at the title again. _**Attention guys: 9 ways to show your wife she's a priority in your life! **_This didn't seem like something he would need to read, to him but Travis thought it might be a good laugh so he brought it home with them. On the way back Brian was driving and Travis was reading the article while Rick sat silently in the back of the car.

"This is all such bull!" Travis yelled at nothing as he read.

"What is that anyway Trav? That guy give you some sort of self help shit his girl made him read?" Brian asked after a while of driving, _he was hoping to get a good laugh at the whole thing_.

"Its an article about making your wife a priority! What kind of carp is that?" Travis said as he tossed the thing in the back where it landed in Rick's lap. "I mean, really? What guy is going to read THAT and say, 'hey, _that makes sense_!' Bull, it is nothing but a bunch of _**gibberish**_! Why we he even think that I'd want _**that**_?"

Rick sat silently in the back and just started reading the article for himself. The more he read the more he thought about his girl friend of over five years now, Kristin. Rick and Kristin had met in school and started dating, they have been together ever since but Brian _his older brother _and Travis had never understood why he liked her so much. Rick didn't really care much about the jokes the boys made at the club but he was always with them so it was easier to play along. The article was interesting to Rick, _sure some things were a little strange_ but not completely unreasonable. He understood that men would probably have a better marriage if they followed this but at the same time not every girl would like everything here.

…

**Attention guys: 9 ways to show your wife she's a priority in your life!**

1. Be home on time. When you say you are going to be home at a certain time you need to be there.  
2. If your wife calls, answer the phone. It is one thing to say that my wife is a priority to me; it is another thing to show it by my actions.  
3. Remember important dates. There are these things called anniversaries and birthdays (not to mention Christmas and Valentine's Day).  
4. Continue to date her. We have to continue to pursue our wives after we marry them.  
5. Help her around the house. Guys, the most important piece of advice I can give you is go ask her what you can do to help her  
6. Be perceptive. This means we need to respond to her, to practice active listening and seek to understand how she feels and what she needs. God made her unique and gave her to us to serve her and take care of her. The only way we will do this is by really listening to her and being perceptive and responding to what she needs.  
7. Never make disparaging remarks about her. We must honor our wives by the way we talk about them in public. Be open with your emotions and tell your wife how much you love her and why. Guard your tongue and don't make sarcastic comments about her in an attempt to be funny. Do not bash her to others.  
8. When you are home, be home. I know that many of us are very busy and our jobs demand a lot. But when we get home, we need to drop the craziness that is our daily job and focus on our wife  
9. Take care of yourself physically.

…

This was starting to make more sense to Rick and even with what Travis and Brian had been saying he knew they could see reason. Travis and Brian were mostly just talk and _little of it was truth_. Travis and Brian could both be really sweet and caring when it came to their girl friends, it was out in public with the guys that they acted like this. … _**Like jerks**__, and like they didn't care_. Sure none of them were married to these girls and they didn't follow all of these guild lines but the did love the girl they were with. Even if they didn't always show it to the rest of the world, they still cared for them when they were _all alone_. In secrete they loved them! But secrete wasn't going to be good enough for very long so Rick kept the paper and hoped in time it would become useful for everyone.

"Maybe, … maybe its not so bad. Guys, I mean I know you wouldn't want to upset the girls so why not show we care just a little more than we usually do?" Rick commented from the back.

"Dude? … Don't you start with all that lovey dovey crap too!" Brian complained.

"Come on, Man! We just want to get home and forget all about those stupid punks. Nothing on that page would ever work on any chick out there." Travis said just as the car parked.

"I don't know about that. I think it would help a lot. I'm sure Raven and the others would love it if they read this article. Its possible that they already have." Rick responded back.

"I bet that crap would never work on any girl!" Travis challenged and then he got an idea. "Alright, Love-Brain. If you believe all that mushy gushy _crap _then prove it!"

"What do you mean by that Trav?" Brian asked as we all got out of the car and just stood there talking.

"I mean … I'll make that bet! Rick goes through the check list on that stupid article for, uhh I don't know a week or so and we will see how Kristin reacts to all that junk." Travis explained.

"_How will that prove anything_? One couple doesn't prove it works for everyone. How about _we all _try it out for a month and then we will know for sure?" Rick adjusted the bet to work better.

"You want all of us to do this shit?" Travis and Brain both asked together.

"Well, it will be the best way to know for sure!" Rick smirked because he knew they would have to agree now.

"FINE! … But we start tomorrow because I'm too tired to reread that crap right now and the girls are all waiting for us so we better get in there before they completely go nuts!" Travis agreed.

Travis never thought this was really going to work but he wasn't too against the idea of trying. Maybe Raven would like some of the things on the list more than he would be willing to admit. Brian really didn't care much either way but he would agree to anything Travis was willing to do even if he thought it was stupid. _If nothing else Rick had the great pleasure of knowing he had just tricked the boys into a month of good behavior_. Something that would have seemed to be a miracle to anyone that knew them all. Rick was just getting tired of all the jokes and annoying fights because Travis never knew when to shut his mouth and when to keep his hands to himself. He often wondered if Travis ever treated on Raven but since Rick had no proof he never said anything to anyone.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Lilith yelled from the door way as the boys made their way up to her.

"Come on, Lil. I'm sure they have a good enough explanation so just relax would you?" Kristin came to place a hand on her shoulder just as the boys reached the door.

"OH, Babe. We just went out for a little fun. No big deal!" Brian said as he walked past the girls and plopped down in one of the chairs.

"FUN, Huh? Well what kind of fun? Did you know we had no idea where any of you were?" Lilith glared at him with her arms crossed in front of her again, _she has a bit of a temper_.

"Babe, Chill. Nothing happened and now you're blocking the TV. Maybe if you just moved to the left a bit?" Brian said not really caring that she was upset _or about anything really_.

"_What's the big deal_? So we took a _guys _night out? I left a note saying we'd be back before _too _late." Travis said as he sat down on the couch. "Where's Raven anyway?"

"Lilith, calm down or I'll make you meditate again." Raven said as she walked in and sat by Travis on the couch. "Oh and by the way, if you ever leave a note without saying where you are going again I'll be happy to leave you all out side on the lawn for the night." Raven said simply, with no emotions as she placed a small chaste kiss to his cheek, _she was scary that way sometimes_.

"Got it Rave. Whatever you say." Travis answered with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice, _Raven wasn't too happy but let it go_.

"Hey, Kristin we really didn't mean to upset everyone." Rick said once he got into the house and lightly kissed her.

"I know, its fine." She answered back before leading him into the back where her room was so they could talk without the others around to complain or joke about everything.

Travis and Brian spent the rest of the night watching TV with Raven and Lilith in the living room. The girls weren't happy about what happened but didn't bother to say anymore about it that night. Rick and Kristin stayed in the back of the house out of every ones way and to keep away from the unstable rath of Lilith. Raven had a subtle temper, she would always seem calm to everyone around her but if you really looked you could see the anger in her eyes, hear it in her calm and emotionless voice. The other boys never saw these things; the only time they knew she was upset was when it became too much and she blows up at everyone. Nothing would please Rick more than for them to just learn a little something after this month, he hoped for Travis and Brian to at least understand the girls a little more or behave a little better. He hoped but didn't expect much to come from this little bet. _Nothing would change_.

…

The next day the boys sat down together, _after the girls ran off to work_, to look over the article again. They worked out all the terms of the bet and conditions involved. They all decided that it would be a full month thing starting at the first of next month, as it was February. That would mean that Valentines day will be a part of the bet as well this taking care of number 3. Since none of them were really married number 4 wasn't really important. Travis and Brian weren't too happy about the rules for number 5, 6, or 7 but they had to agree and number 8 and 9 confused them both. Rick had to explain it and then the boys were complaining even more. Finally after the check list was made up, then the rules of the bet were taken care of. Travis was always in the mood for a good challenge and he was so set in his belief that it wouldn't work on a girl. So instead of trying to prove that this article wouldn't work he wanted to challenge that he _could _get it to work on Raven but the other boys wouldn't be able to. Brian, _always up for anything_, had agreed and Rick thought it was better that way so he agreed. If Travis won the bet the other boys would have to wash his car for a year, if Brian won the other boys would have to do his laundry for a year, if Rick won the other boys would have to agree it was a better way to do things and continue to behave this way, and if none of them were able to succeed than they would burn the article and pretend that this was just a wasted month and move on.

…

February 1st came much more quickly than Travis and Brian would have like and not quite soon enough for Rick but it came and the bet was set into motion. Days came and went with all three boys following all the rules. They came home on time, answered the girls' phone calls, stopped using sarcasm when talking to them, helped around the house, focused more on the girls and how they were feeling -_Travis and Brian learned a lot with this one_-, they even stopped talking bad about their girl friends in public and started talking more about how they felt about their girls. Before any of them new it, February 14th was just the next day and that meant it was time for number 3 to come into effect. All three boys planned very romantic surprises for each of the girls. Brian went for the simple dinner and a movie. Rick took Kristin out for a romantic picnic, while Travis took Raven for a walk in the park and spent all night star gazing with her because that was her favorite thing to do. Raven and Lilith were becoming very aware that something was very different about the boys and how they were behaving but the boys liked to play games. They often did stupid things, made bets and all that so they didn't think too much about what was going on. In truth, all the girls were liking the new differences so instead of talking about it they wanted to see how long it would last. Lilith was very skeptical about what was happening, at first she thought Brian was trying to mess with her but after a few days of good behavior she decided why mess with a good thing? Rick was never really that bad when it came to Kristin so all the extra attention was just an added bonus for her but not as shocking so there was nothing to question for her. Raven on the other hand was completely floored when Travis had first come home on time, kissed her cheek and asked if there was anything he could do to help her. She instantly grew suspicious and continued to ask him repeatedly what had him acting so strange, _a good strange_ but still bizarre. Raven was slowly growing used to the new Travis. The night she found that an old friend had pasted away he stayed up all night with her while she cried and he was comforting. Travis took care of her while she mourned for her loss. Rick was becoming very proud of how well everything was going, Brian wasn't _as good as _Travis but at least he was _a little _better.

"I have no idea what alien came down and traded you boys for the real ones but I'm almost glad they did." Lilith said one evening when everyone was sitting by the TV together.

"Almost, huh? Well then maybe we should be returning to the mother ship!" Brian joked as he pulled her into his arms and started ticking her until she screamed and begged for him to stop. "Maybe you shouldn't get so used to all the alien behavior because you never know when the leaders will call us back home and return your beloved Brian."

"Oh cut it out!" Raven yelled as she saw that Lilith needed to caught her breath. "If you were all aliens then that would mean we are cheating and I SO DO NOT CHEAT!"

"Of course you don't Sweet heart." Travis said with a soft chuckle. "But maybe we aren't aliens maybe we are just clones so technically you're cheating on me with me!"

"Oh come off it!" Raven tried to sound angry but her laughter was too uncontrollable to help. "Oh fine, that was funny!"

Rick mostly sat back with Kristin in his arms and watched how the other boys reacted with Raven and Lilith now. He was hoping that things would stay this way long after the bet. By the way that Travis was acting, Rick was starting to think it might. Travis really did seem to be different now, _Brian wasn't doing that great a job_ but if Travis changed it was only a matter of time before Brian did to. Brian never did anything that went against Travis, he followed his lead and even if he went to the extremes sometimes he always changed again. All in all Rick was very pleased with how things were working out and the chances of this new behavior sticking around was looking very good. The month was almost coming to an end, Brian couldn't be happier, Travis barely noticed anymore and Rick was sitting on pin cushions waiting to see if things were really going to change or not. He thought they would but at the same time he knew how much Travis loved to win and he would do anything to complete a challenge so it could all be fake.

…

The month was finally over, the girls still have no idea what happened to the boys but at this point they really didn't care. Lilith and Raven still joked with them but they were more appreciative than they were letting on. All of the girls loved the new boys and hoped things would last like this almost as much as Rick did.

"OK, Buddy! The month is up … sooo How do we figure out who won this stupid thing?" Brian asked in the morning as soon as the girls took off.

"Well its clear that I _WON _because Raven totally loves all that stuff I've been doing lately." Travis said confidently.

"No technically we all won." Rick announced. "The bet was to see who's girl friend would like these new behaviors from the check list. Since all of the girls love it so much we all won, which also means that we all lost."

"What do you mean by that Short-stuff?" Brian asked looking very confused, _not the brightest in the family_.

"What do you mean we all win but we all lose? How does that work?" Travis asked probably more upset he didn't really win.

"Well since all the girls liked it, we all win. Because we all won, we ALL have to pay the prices set from the others." Rick told them then turned towards Brian. "WE have to wash Travis's car for the next year, Travis and I now have to do your laundry for the next year and you both now have to agree this is a better way to do things with the girls and continue to behave this way!"

"HOLD THE PHONE! … What? Do you mean we have to do all that?" Brian started yelling now. "If we all won then all that crap should be thrown out and forgotten. GAME OVER, RESET! If we all won then none of that matters anymore. If you think I won and I'm still going to fucking wash his stupid ass car for a whole year, you all have lost your minds!"

"Chill out Brian. … If those were the rules then I think doing your laundry for a whole year is WAY worse than my car which never gets dirty?" Travis argued with him _if for no other reason just to shut him up_.

"If the punishment is too steep for you then how would you like an adjustment?" Rick offered calmly while the others huffed over the year long torturers they would face.

"What did you have in mind Small fry?" Brian asked at the same time Travis said, "What adjustments?"

"I'll take responsibility for the year long punishments. I will do both the car and the laundry." Rick told them honestly.

"… Ok, what's the caught little man?" Brian asked after a while of no one saying anything.

"Why would you take all of the punishments for yourself?" Travis asked more confused than before.

"Because I'm not taking all of them… not really. I'm taking the year long punishments but you both still have to stick with mine!" Rick told them smugly, _sure that they would see it a good enough trade without thinking about it too much._

"Alright, you got yourself a deal." Brian agreed quickly enough just as Rick guessed he would.

"Wait… you are going to take our chores just so we will continue to what … Do a bunch of things for our girlfriends? To act like that article says a husband should act towards his wife? You want to take our punishments for that, WHY?" Travis asked.

"Because it is how you should behave anyway and now you have to. You have clearly proven it to yourselves that the girls prefer this behavior and so I will do the what I agreed to as long as you both do the same. Treat them how you should've all along and I will wash your car and laundry without complaint." Rick said.

Travis and Brian were both very confused but willing enough to agree. Brian didn't really think it mattered much either way but if his brother was going to do his laundry then why not. Travis on the other hand was already planning to keep this new behavior and almost felt bad for making Rick wash his car, _almost_! Rick didn't really care that he had to deal with this punishment because most of the time it was him doing everything around the house anyway. The laundry, washing the dishes, picking up the trash. Rick was always doing those things so the girls didn't have to all the time.

…

It turned out that Kristin had left her keys in the living room when she left that morning and so when she came to get them she heard the boys talking in the kitchen. None of them heard her but she listened to the whole conversation, down to the end where Rick explained why he wanted to take that punishment. Later that night Kristin confronted Rick about the whole thing and after he explained it again, _thinking she was upset with him_, he realized she was grateful. Kristin loved Rick even more because he was willing to take on really horrible jobs just so her best friends would be treated better by their mostly rude and inconsiderate boyfriends. Rick was the sweetest guy she had ever met and she thought herself lucky to have found him. Rick felt the same way every time he woke up and saw Kristin still asleep in his arms. One day he hoped to make that permanent, one day he hoped to use that ring he bought just for her! One day he hoped she would give him a new reason to reread the magazine article that Edward gave the guys that night in that club. He also hoped to thanks Edward one day!


	3. Ch3 Whipped  Love!

Ch3 Whipped = Love!

_Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs. Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers eyes. Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers tears. What is it else? A madness most discreet, a choking gall and a preserving sweet__.-  
_**William Shakespeare**

Alex Greene {_My boyfriend_} say this is one of my faves:  
_**What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us**__. -  
_Emerson

Kristin had left her keys in the living room when she left that morning and so when she came to get them she heard the boys talking in the kitchen. None of them heard her but she listened to the whole conversation, down to the end where Rick explained why he wanted to take that punishment. Later that night Kristin confronted Rick about the whole thing and after he explained it again, _thinking she was upset with him_, he realized she was grateful. Kristin loved Rick even more because he was willing to take on really horrible jobs just so her best friends would be treated better by their mostly rude and inconsiderate boyfriends. Rick was the sweetest guy she had ever met and she thought herself lucky to have found him. Rick felt the same way every time he woke up and saw Kristin still asleep in his arms. _One day he hoped to make that permanent, _one day he hoped to use that ring he bought just for her! One day he hoped she would give him a new reason to reread the magazine article that Edward gave the guys that night in that club. Rick also hoped to thanks Edward Cullen, _one day he will_!

…

A few weeks down the road.

So far so good, Rick and Kristin were very pleased to see that Brian and Travis stuck to what they agreed to and continued to follow the article. Travis more _naturally _than Brian had but if Travis was going to do it, so was Brian. Travis had truly changed over time and Brian _may just be the worlds biggest jerk but at least that is changing around Lilith_. Of course, _Lilith _wasn't much better when it came to everyone else either. Everyone was living in the house together in a peaceful atmosphere now. The boys would take the girls out on dates and out dancing a lot more, all as a group and sometimes just one on one. Things couldn't be better, _or at least that's what the girls were thinking_. Travis, Brian and Rick would agree because all the girls were so much happier now.

"SO, where are we all going tonight?" Lilith asked as she walked out into the kitchen in her sexiest outfit.

"Yeah, why did you want us to get all dressed up for tonight anyway?" Kristin asked Rick as he wrapped her in his arms and sat with her in one of the chairs around the table.

"We are taking you girls out to a special club. It will be tons of fun and the music is always great!" Travis answered as he kissed Raven's forehead and smiled up at her again.

"Well, … if we are going out tonight then you have to at least tell us the name of this special club?" Raven asked again.

"Alright Sweet, You have worn me down." Travis teased with a soft chuckle. "Well, actually it was the very same club where we all met and also where I first asked you out!"

"Awww that is really sweet Travis!" Kristin mused.

"Plus, its pretty much the only dance club around this stupid place so I guess it works." Brian stated.

So they all got ready to go and got into the car. Travis drove down to the club and everyone found a table to sit at then ran off to start dancing. Everyone was having a great time. The whole gang was talking, dancing and laughing for most of the night. It was a night full of fun and love; nothing could go wrong and ruin this night! _Not even Brian's odd and irritating comments from time to time_. He was trying, _truly he was_; because Travis would always give him this _look _when he wouldn't _but you can't make miracles over night_. All-in-all, things were going great and all the girls were happy!

…

_And they lived happily ever after_, a phrase used for most of the endings for all those happy little stories. But what about in real life? Do real people, well _Vampires _but still _people_,get to believe in happily ever after? The Cullens believe so! Edward and Bella believe they are living their own happily ever after. _Forever_! After that first night from the club where they all met Travis, Brian and Rick; the Cullens all went home. They spent the next few weeks enjoying the company of the family! Everyone was happy and having fun, Emmett was even _still _joking about those stupid boys they met that night. Everything was a joke to Emmett but even the girls, _who at the time were very irritated_, now laugh at those guys. Its all fun and games now for the Cullens. Alice and Rose wanted to take Bella out for another night on the town, _nothing new as they always wanted to do this_. Only this time Bella would only agree if the guys came along. Since Edward would do anything for Bella and _all the guys would rather be with their wives_, they all agreed. All of the Cullens went to get ready for a fun night out, the girls got all dolled up while the guys got dressed.

…

Edward and Bella walk hand-in-hand into the club. Edward held the door for her as she smiled up at him. The music was blaring in the background and people all around were dancing, you could smell the alcohol in the air. They came to this club to meet up with the other Cullen siblings. Rose and Alice wanted their sister to hang out where they loved to be. In the spot light! Emmett and Jasper just wanted to see the girls all having a great time. It didn't take too long for everyone to show up, find a table to leave the coats and get out onto the dance floor. Everyone was having a great time, even Bella _who still didn't like all the attention she got_.

"This is a lot of fun, dancing, with everyone here. Dancing with _you_." Bella whispered while Edward was twirling her around the room.

"I couldn't agree more, my Love. I couldn't agree more!" Edward responded after placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

As the night went on the Cullen's all danced and talked, laughing as friends and as family. Nothing could ruin their perfect night out together and nothing was going to make this night better! Or, _**maybe **__nothing would make it better_… Only the passing of time till the end of the night could tell the truth, in time. Because who should happen to be at this very club on this very night but for the group of guys they all met little over a month ago. The three guys; Rick, Brian, and Travis _only adding three more_. The guys had come to this club with their girlfriends to celebrate together, just as the Cullens were doing. Emmett spotted them first and after seeing them with their girls an idea came to mind. Alice suddenly saw the vision and seeing the out come; she told Emmett to play nice. She saw that, _for the most part_, the boys have learned a few new lessons. They were here on dates and being very polite so the Cullens just decided to enjoy their night instead of bothering them.

"I find no pleasure in the pursuit of liking someone, for it is in the truth of love that brings pure happiness!" Rick announced after a while of dancing, everyone was sitting down to talk.

"What kind of garbage is that Rick?" Brian complained. "You almost sound as bad as those freaks that started this whole thing months ago!"

"Well, I think it was beautiful!" Kristin said while rolling her eyes at Brian's comment.

"Lay off Brian, _that stuff has merit sometimes_. Its not all crap and maybe if you used a little more when _you _talked to Lil then maybe _she'd _be a little less pissed at you all the time." Travis told him with a knowing stare.

"_Oh, come on_. I gave her flowers, I don't nearly complain that much about her… what more do you lover-boys want from me?" Brian complained again, _he does a lot of that these days_.

"How can you count those weeds you picked _ONCE_, as flowers? How can you say you don't complain when that's all you're doing now? What have you changed about you? Nothing Brian, _you have learned nothing_!" Rick said while glaring at Brian.

"The only difference between a flower and a weed is ... Judgment." Lilith whispered from beside Brian.

"HA, see that!" Brian exclaimed.

"See _what_? All she ever does is make up excuses for you because _she for some UNKNOWN reason loves you_?" Rick explained while rolling his eyes at his brothers antics.

"_There is no disguise that can for long conceal love where it exists or simulate it where it does not_." Raven quoted Francois De La Rochefoucauld while everyone turned to look at her. "Hey, Its not like the Cullens are the only people who can read!"

"Well, of course not Rave. Its just … well we never thought _you _would be?" Travis answered hesitantly.

"_Love _- a wildly misunderstood _although highly desirable _malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker." Brian said sarcastically.

After hearing the convocation take on this new turn, the Cullens decided it was time to go back and say hello to their old _friends_. Emmett was the first to walk over to the table and before anyone _from either group _knew what was going on, Emmett pulled up a chair next to Brian and started talking. As if he had been sitting there the whole night, as if he belonged in this conversation.

"Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it, everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, never, ... _never _forget it." Emmett quoted Curtis Judalet without missing a beat.

"_Huh_? … What the hell are _**you **_doing here?" Brian asked shocked and a little pissed.

"I just thought it looked like someone over here needed a new lesson to learn." Emmett answered as if nothing was wrong.

"Umm, who are you?" Raven asked even more confused.

"This is one of the guys that gave Travis that article from before. They are the reason we … _well Travis and I _have been better boyfriends and Brian has been _less _of an asshole." Rick answered her.

"Oh that's nice. At least two of you got the message from before." Emmett said as he reached over to shake Rick's hand.

"Well, _you would be wrong_! Love is a state in which a man sees things most decidedly as they are not." Brian quoted. "I'm pretty sure that came from Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche."

"Love, I find, is like singing. Everybody can do enough to satisfy themselves, though it may not impress the neighbors as being very much." Kristin whispered. "I believe _that _was said by Zora Neale Hurston."

"Oh, I like her! She has some great quotes." Emmett complimented.

"Love is something eternal; the aspect may change, but not the essence." Bella said confidently as she and the other Cullens walked up towards Emmett and the other group there.

"Love is the only kind of fire which is never covered by insurance." Brian sarcastically answered with a chuckle.

"_Love _is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but _willing to draw blood _in its defense." Rose replied as she moved to stand behind Emmett, while giving Brian a murderous glare.

"Don't hold to anger, hurt or pain. They steal your energy and keep you from love." Emmett quoted Leo Buscaglia_ in hopes to calm Rose_ and drop a hint to Brian.

"It is with true love as it is with ghosts; everyone talks about it, but few have seen it. So guessing from that, it must not be worth it because love is only a ghost!" Brian said, _guess he didn't get the hint after all_.

"One would always want to think of oneself as being on the side of love, ready to recognize it and wish it well -but, when confronted with it in others, one so often resented it, questioned its true nature, secretly dismissed the particular instance as folly or promiscuity. Was it merely jealousy, or a reluctance to admit so noble and enviable a sentiment in anyone but oneself?" Edward proudly stated while talking to Brian. "Perfectly quoted from Shirley Hazzard, a 1931 Australian-born American Author."

"Wow, that was really amazing!" Kristin exclaimed excitedly.

"Umm, no. That was just weird! Who would waste their time memorizing, _let alone reading all this crap_?" Brian said.

"We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love." Alice jumped into the conversation from where she sat on Jasper's lap.

"Friends will keep you sane, Love could fill your heart, A lover can warm your bed, But lonely is the soul without a mate." Jasper said as he stared into Alice's eyes. "David Pratt wasn't _too far _off the mark with this quote."

"_Soul _mate! _**Ha**_, that's even more ridiculous than all this talk about love. It is completely laughable to believe in soul mates!" Brian said while literally laughing them.

"The more connections you and your lover make, not just between your bodies, but between your minds, your hearts, and your souls, the more you will strengthen the fabric of your relationship, and the more real moments you will experience together." Bella quoted Barbara de Angelis. "The more real the moments are then the closer you become. The closer you become the stronger your relationship is, then you grow into soul mates."

"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice but falling in love with you I had no control over." Edward said as he leaned down to kiss Bella softly.

"The sound of a kiss is not so loud as that of a cannon, but its echo lasts a great deal longer." Emmett proclaimed. "That was Oliver Wendell Holmes!"

"Yeah, … well, _whatever_!" Brian replied lamely. "So what if all that stuff is true or not. Who ever said I _wasn't _trying to be … romantic or _whatever_. Maybe _some people _just don't have what it takes to do all that gushy crap!"

"Awww that's so sad. How can you think that you aren't romantic." Lilith asked _with less sarcasm_ then the others thought she would have used. "I mean, sure. You aren't the easiest guy to be with all the time but we do have a lot of fun together. Plus these last few weeks you have been a lot better!"

"Well, I found this new article to read online… I was really getting tired of that stupid nine count one from what's-his-name over here." Brian said while pointing over towards Edward.

"Oh, yeah. That reminds me. I wanted to thank you Edward. You and your family for give Travis that article. It was really helpful and I'm truly grateful!" Rick announced with a smile.

"We're just glad that it helped you all out and that Travis didn't throw it away, like he was thinking about doing." Edward answered back, _causing Travis to give him a very weird look_.

Travis never said anything about what he was thinking in that moment. Instead he just let it go and everyone just hung out and talked. All the girls were getting along and dancing on and off. The guys would dance with their girls from time to time but for the most part they stayed at the table. They would talk and watch their girls having a great time. The Cullen men had huge smiles while they enjoyed the company of their wives but also while they watched them from across the room. As the girls were dancing again, something came to Rick's attention that he heard before.

"Brian… what new article have you been reading?" Rick asked when he remembered what was said earlier.

"Oh, ummm. … It was just something I found online. I printed it out so it might be in my pocket?" Brian answered just as he started digging through his many pockets and placed it on the table in front of all the guys so they could read what it said.

…

10 Ways To Be a Good Boyfriend!

1)when you're with her and your buddies...act like you like her, don't wait until you're around other couples to finally act like a good boyfriend...actually BE a good boyfriend.  
2)if you're in a bad mood, don't take it out on her...she just wants to be with you and when you're in a bad mood it makes her feel like you don't want to be around HER or that SHE did something wrong  
3)never EVER take a seat AWAY from her, or next to a girl she thinks likes you, or you once liked...baddd idea.  
4)If she's quiet around you...she's not necessarily pissed(although its a good possibility)...she might just be trying to forget you're being an a** for the day.  
5)when you look at her...look into her eyes...not at her eyes or the "why are you looking at me?" look...she's looking at you because she wants to see if you're connecting with her  
6)If she's mad about not being able to hang out...don't be an ass about it, she just wants to be around you...unless she's being like a tick and its obnoxious otherwise STFU...that's what you signed up for...more time with her & in exchange you're getting some action!  
7)Surprise her with a flower...it doesn't need to be a whole bouquet because thats obnoxious...or a little letter just letting her know how much she really means to you...  
8)If she's ticklish...you're lucky...let that be you're guys' inside joke thing and when you think she's having a bad day let her tickle side get her in a better mood...  
9) When you're around other girls...hold her hand, or her waist or at the very least acknowledge her as your girlfriend otherwise she'll think you like one of them  
10) and last but certainly not least...Don't say I love you, if you just really like her...because when a girl says it she means it. That's not always true for guys...so don't waste her time with fake "i love you"s because actions speak louder than words and what you do will let her know if you really love her...

…

Brian took back the article and returned it to his pockets looking very smug. Jasper looked upon this guy with complete distain. Emmett was trying his hardest not to laugh out loud, _almost completely failing_. Rick was slowly shaking his head and silently praying he wasn't truly related to such an idiot. Edward looked as though he was about to strangle that stupid-smug look off of Brian's face but instead ended up fishing something out of his jacket pocket. However, before Edward had a chance to grab whatever it was that he was getting; Travis was handing a piece of paper to Brian. Travis didn't say anything has he handed the paper, _faced down_, to Brian and he took it looking a little confused. His confusion only grow the more he looked at the page as well as Emmett's frustrations because Edward had been smiling like crazy since Travis pulled out that paper. Emmett hates being the last to know what's going on but since he lives with Edward and Alice, you would think he would just get used to the feeling.

"Alright, what is so freaking fantastic about that paper?" Emmett asked impatiently. "What could possibly be so interesting and so secrete that about this stupid paper that has Edward over here smiling like a fool and YOU just had to hand that thing over upside down, didn't you?"

"It's a better article for him to read. I'm sure its not the best out there but its what I found when I was looking up more." Travis said as Brian continued to stare blankly at the paper before him.

"It's a bunch of gibberish gushy junk." Brian said as he harshly tossed the paper down on the table.

…

**How To Be A Good Boyfriend**

1.) Be true to your girlfriend. The base of any relationship is dependant on how honest you are to each other. It also builds up the respect for each other. However, be tactful when situation demands. At times, the reality is not well accepted by the girl when it comes to dressing sense, looks, style, etc. On such occasions tell them in a way that does not sound derogatory to them and conveys your message as well.  
2.) Most of the girls suffer from inferiority complex. Do not let this feeling overpower your girlfriend. Let her play an important role in all the decisions you take in life which is meant for both of you. If not, be prepared for the emotional game as girls often resort to this when they are ignored or not heard.  
3.) Communication is very necessary for any relationship to survive. Talk to her and let her know about what you feel, what are your aspirations, what she felt about a particular thing which happened, etc. give them the vibes that she can confide in you everything and would not have to worry about it.  
4.) Girls love to be pampered and when it comes to boyfriends they want it all the time. Pamper her with gifts, soft toys, dinner, flowers, cards, CD, books, etc. You do not have to get expensive items each time. Girls get impressed with even the simplest of all things like a single rose or a small key ring. So make efforts to make her feel special and loved.  
5.) Romance holds the key for your relationship. If you are romantic, sweet and thoughtful, your relationship would never suffer. Gesture speaks volumes about what you feel for the person. Compliment her, leave her a romantic note, call her unexpectedly just to say those three golden words. Even if both of you have been together for a long time, you need to make efforts to keep the romance alive.  
6.) Be interested in her interests. Girls love to talk and want someone to listen to them with a patient ear. It is noted that mostly guys do not take interest which usually leads to fights and tiffs. Show interest in what they say. Do not just blankly listen but be an active participant in the talks. Make them feel that something which is important to them is also important to you.  
7.) Do not be clingy and give her space. Being in a relationship does not mean that she has no personal desires. Let her be a free bird and move about freely.

…

All the boys read over the article and as some found it to be interesting, others couldn't agree with all the hints in the exact way the paper laid it out for them. Brian refused to look at it again after he threw it to the table. Emmett thought some of them made sense but others wouldn't work on some women, _all-in-all it was a good read for him_. Jasper never really cared much for outlining what he should or shouldn't do when it came to Alice. Edward was very _impressed _and completely _shocked _to say the least that he had the same article in his pocket, _simply because Bella printed it out for him to give to Emmett_. Bella had found out that the first article was given to Edward as a joke from before so she found this same one for Emmett. The boys were still looking at the article on the table when the girls came back to rest from dancing so much. After they came back, they all passed around the article that was left on the table. Raven and Lilith thought some of it was funny and Bella had a disagreement about a few parts herself but for the most part all the girls agreed that Brian could learn a lot more from reading this than the one he ended up showing everyone again. Raven was sitting with Travis' arms wrapped around her. Rick had Kristin resting her head on his shoulder. Rose was sitting in front of Emmett while he rubs her back and neck for her. Edward had Bella on his lap while he lightly plays with her hair. Brian, _trying as hard as he could not to show it_, was holding Lilith's hand under the table and rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

"I'm so in love, every time I look at you my soul gets dizzy." Emmett whispered suddenly to Rose.

"I gave you two red roses, each with a note. The first note said: For the woman I love and the second: For my best friend." Jasper told Alice with a peck on her cheek. "You took the roses and simply smiled at me. You smile a lot and each one brightens my days."

"I used to ask my mother, '_How can I find the right women for me?_' And she would answer, '_don't worry about finding the right women –concentrate on becoming the right man_'." Travis commented after a moment of silence. "I never understood what she was talking about before but now, … now I get it." He kissed Raven before wrapping her in his arms again.

"As we grow older together, as we continue to change with age, There is one thing that will never change. . . I will always keep falling in love with you." Rick told Kristin as he gently took both of her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes.

"When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you. When I met you, I was afraid to kiss you. When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you, I am afraid to lose you." Edward whispered to Bella as he gently nibbled her neck before kissing her sweetly.

Everyone could tell that this night was slowly coming to an end. No one was unhappy and no one was reluctant to allow this blissful night to end but no one was in a hurry to move either. All of the girls were completely relaxed and the boys seemed content to sit there all night wrapped up with the girls. Everything around them seemed to disappear and the music in the club just became a buzzing in the room, _background noise_. Nothing else matter but for the love that surrounded them and the shared feelings that were lingering in the air. Love and laughs filled their memories for this night. Everyone was relaxing and feeling fine as the night was winding down into a peaceful conclusion. The perfect finish to a very lovely night out on the town, _even for a town like this_. Not much fun could be found in a town such as this but when you spend it with friends and family, all in love you could enjoy everything. Nothing was better than the nights spent with loved ones and friends, new friends made the night even better.

"The simple lack of her is more to me than others' presence." Brian finally whispered into the silence of the crowds. "Lilith is the only one for me and I simply can't image my life with out her by my side. She belongs here so how could I try any harder?"

Edward, Emmett and Jasper all look at each other and smile. They all nod once to each other before turning towards Brian. The Cullens get smug and satisfied looks upon their faces before they all make a silent agreement in judgment. They stare at Brian for a while before taking deep breaths; reciting a final quote together.

"Young love is a flame; very pretty, often very hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. The love of the older and disciplined heart is as coals, deep-burning, unquenchable." Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all quoted Henry Ward Beecher.

The night came to an end and everyone soon went home. This night will never be forgotten and from now on everything will change. Between Brian and Lilith but also for everyone there that night. Love is forever changing, growing and strengthening with time but never fleeting. Love that isn't taken care of is likely to perish in despair but never truly die completely. Even the smallest of flames can burn down forests and create a storm greater than another that nature has encountered. Every wild fire was started with a little spark and smoke. You have to look passed the fear and destruction to see the beauty that lies beneath the pain and sorrow. A _glance _is the spark, _attraction _is the smoke, but _**love **_is the fire!

_**Trip over love, you can get up. Fall in love and you fall forever**_. ~Author Unknown.


End file.
